GALAK GALAK SAYANG chapter 3
by kaisoonat
Summary: ONLY KAISOO SHIPPER


GALAK GALAK SAYANG chapter 3

by : kaisoonat

rated : T

author : pong

Satu minggu telah berlalu, semua someone wantutri pun telah menerima oleh-oleh dari Enggi dengan riangnya, merekapun melakukan traveling selama lima hari di Indonesia. Disisi lain boyben Exo pun telah menyelesaikan SM tour nya, akhir tour nya di lakukan di Jepang. Indonesia tidak kebagian, karena kondisi Indonesia pada saat itu sedikit runyam tak terkendali sampai-sampai harga bawang dan aqua naik drastis, itu semua disebabkan perang antara aktivis Farhat Abbas melawan penggemar bukunya Koala Kumal karangan Raditya Dika. Menurut Farhat Abbas, gambar Koala Kumal di cover novelnya lebih mirip anjing laut ketimbang koala. Karena para penggemar Raditya Dika tidak terima, akhirnya mereka pun melakukan perang maut. Setelah lelah 59 jam menghabiskan hanya untuk berperang, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berdamai dan diakhiri dengan melakukan aegyo imut Sehun ala-ala secara bersama-sama di depan istana kepresidenan. Yang dipimpin oleh pak .

Setelah melewati hari yang cukup panjang, akhirnya mau tidak mau Nggi harus kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Pada awal masuk kerjanya saja dia sudah disuguhi pasien gawat darurat. Pasien itu mengalami tusukan di bagian perut. Nggi pun memasuki ruang operasi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Setelah melakukan operasi selama 6 jam lamanya, akhirnya operasi pun berjalan dengan lancar. Nggi pun keluar dari ruang operasi itu.

Di luar ruang operasi ada lelaki yang sudah menunggu Nggi sedari tadi, dia duduk di kursi tunggu sambil melihat papan yang betuliskan :

Ahli bedah : Park Eun Gi

Si Nggi pun nyelonong, melewati lelaki itu seenak jidat kayak lagi ketakutan ditagih utang sama rentenir. Tapi nyatanya emang Nggi tidak melihat lelaki itu disitu.

Dong-jae: buru-buru sekali ...

Nggi: Dong-jaeeee ... *ucap Nggi manja, dengan muka kelelahan*

Dong-jae: apa kau sebegitu capek nya sampai-sampai tidak melihat aku

disini?! (emot angry-angry unyu)

Nggi pun langsung menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sendiri dan kemudian beralih duduk di sebelah Dong-jae. Itu merupakan kode keras agar Dong-jae memijit pundak nya.

Dong-jae: baiklah ... sini... Yang mana yang sakit?! Sebelah sini?! Ini?! Yang mana?! (emot angry-angry unyu gemesin)

Nggi: nah sebelah situ Dong-jae ... enak nya~~ ... waah teman ku ini

pandai sekali memijat ya... *ucap Nggi sambil merem melek, karena saking menikmatinya*

Nggi: Dong-jae ...

Dong-jae: hhmm? *sambil terus mijet*

Nggi: sebaiknya kau buka panti pijat di depan ruang operasi, pasti

sangat laku keras, aku yakin itu ... lagian bagaimana bisa kau menyia-nyiakan bakat warbyasah yang tuhan berikan kepada mu?! ... wahwahwah aww! Sebelah situ sakit Dong-jae! kau marah pada ku ya?!

Tiba-tiba saja Dong-jae meremas pundak Nggi seperti sedang memeras jemuran.

Dong-jae: kenapa setiap kali kau membicarakan soal itu aku ingin sekali muntah?!

Dong-jae pun langsung berhenti melakukan aksi pijat memijat. Dan memasang muka angry unyu-unyu ganteng.

Nggi: Dong-jae ... jangan marah pada ku yaaa aku mohoon ... hanya kau teman ku satu-satunya di rumah sakit ini ... aku hanya bercanda kok tadi

ciusly deh ... bagaimana kalau aku traktir makan malam?._.

Dong-jae: setelah kau mengejekku ku, kau malah mau menraktir ku

sekarang?! Yang benar saja ... ... ahahhaha ...hahah. aha hah ahahahahahayu.

Nggi: haa ... kau ini *masang muka judes-judes cakep*

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan bersamaan dengan tangan Dong-jae yang merangkul pundak Nggi.

*di dorm*

Lagu monster memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruang practice room. Disana semua member exo sedang berlatih koreo, tiba-tiba saja koreografer menghentikan lagu.

Kg: Sudah ku bilang kau terlalu cepat masuk ke dalam barisan. Apa kau tidak mengerti?!

Uco hanya menundukkan kepala nya, belakangan ini Uco kehilangan fokus dan akal sehat(?) /mabok lu co/

kg: DYO AKU BERBICARA PADA MU?!

Jerit sang koreografer galak-galak sayang.

Uco: A-aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi ... maafkan aku ...

kg: APA HANYA ITU YANG BISA KAU KATAKAN?! Dari tadi hanya minta maap saja, kau tahu kan lebaran masih lama?!(?)/yehet/ ... Dengar ya, aku kesal jika melihat ada yang melakukan kesalahan!? Aku juga kesal melihat koreo di bagian ini terus diulang-ulang !? Aku juga kesal hanya kau yang terus melakukan kesalahan!? Aku juga kesal marah-marah seperti ini?!/yaterus/ Tidakkah kau kasihan pada teman-teman mu?! Mereka terus-terusan mengulang karena kesalahan mu?! Aaaah kau ini ... kenapa aku bisa semarah ini sekarang ...

Karena keadaan makin tegang kaya sempak baru(?) Suho sang leader pun ikut-ikutan turun bero(?) eh salah ... maksudnya turun tangan.

Suholkay: Maapkan kami hyung. Mungkin Dyo kelelahan karena jadwal syuting film nya yang padat ...

kg: Jangan sok pahlawan lu Suho! Jangan mentang-mentang leader kau bisa melindungi anak-anak mu /mampus holkay dimarah/ ... yasudah! Daripada

hyung darting nya kambuh ... kita istirahat saja dulu ...

Si hyung darting itu pun keluar dari ruangan. Semua member exo pun langsung mendekati Uco dan seketika ruangan itu ramai macam pasar senen.

Baekhyun: Yaa ... kena marah dah lu *kibas handuk ke muka uco*

Chanyeol: Fokus atuh heeeyy ... bentar lagi mau comeback juga ...

Kai: Hyung?! Hyung gapapa?! *muka tegang kaya mau un*

Sehun: makanya jangan pacaran mulu lu beduaa ... *sehun toel-toel pipi uco dan kai/yehet*

Kai: Napa sih lu, iri amatan jadi orang?! Diem aja dah yang lagi ldr! *kai nyerocos nyolot*

*sehun berurai air mata*

Xiumin: Chen, LDR itu apaan sih? *tanya xiumin sekonyong-konyong*

Chen: Itu loooh ... yang pacaran sama hape. *ucap Chen mantap*

Lay: Holkay ... aku haus /sumpah gapenting abis/

Suholkay: Ini aku bukain ya ... /ikut-ikutan gapenting/

Uco yang merasa dikerumunin kaya murid baru pindahan, langsung nyelonong pergi. Kai yang melihat itu, langsung mengikutinya dari belakang. Ternyata Uco berjalan ke rumah makan padang untuk menhilangkan rasa lapar nya(?)

Uco: Bu, rendang satu. Nasi nya banyakin ya

Si Kai pun kebingungan, kenapa tiba-tiba di korea ada rumah makan padang(?) karena pujaan hati nya masuk ke dalam restoran itu, akhirnya Kai pun ikut masuk tanpa ragu.

Kai: Bu, satu.

Ibu-Ibu: Satu apa nya bang?

Kai: lah? Ibu jual apaan?

Ibu-ibu: Ya banyak, abang tinggal pilih aja susah amat hidup nya.

Kai: dihhhh si ibu nyolot.

Uco yang duduk dari kejauhan mendengar jelas suara khas Kai dan langsung mendekati ke arah sumber suara.

Ibu-Ibu: YA ABANG MAU PESEN APA?! JADI MARAH-MARAH GINI SIH HERMAN

DAH?!

Uco: e-euuh ... bu. Dia pesen sama kaya saya ..

Ibu-ibu itu pun langsung nyelonong pergi ngambil piring dengan muka judes. Kai menghiraukannya dan langsung mengikuti Uco berjalan. Mereka pun duduk berhadapan sekarang.

Uco: Kenapa niniiii?

Kai: Hyung yang kenapa? kenapa hyung akhir-akhir ini tidak fokus saat latihan? *manyun gemesin*

Uco: memang aku terlihat tidak fokus ya? O_O

Kai: iya hyuuuungg. Ada masalah apa sih sampai hyung ku jadi seperti ini?! Jika hyung mau, aku bisa mengajarkan hyung dance. Hanya kita berdua saja /modus

anjas/

Uco: aku juga tidak tahu ... kenapa ya?

Tiba-tiba si ibu-ibu yang tadi, datang sambil bawa kobokan.

Ibu-ibu: ini bang silahkan

Si Kai langsung nyamber itu kobakan dan buru-buru meminumnya.

Kai: waaah! Seger sekali minuman jeruk nipis ini hyuuungg *muka bahagia tanpa dosa*

Uco: KAI?! KAMU NGAPAIIIN?! ITU KAN KOBOKAN! BUSETDAH. MUNTAHIN NGGA?! CEPETAAAAN! GUA GOROK NIH!?

Kai: ih hyung maaaah kenapa ga bilangggg?! HOEKKKKKKKK ... HOEEEEKKKKK ...CUIH!

Uco memukul pundak kai agar air kobokan nya cepat keluar. Tapi sangat di samyangkan wahai sodarasodara usahanya tidak berhasil.

Uco : yaudah lah apa boleh buat, nanti juga keluar lewat anu nya situ. *sambil nunjuk anu nya kai*

Kai : yaudah lah, air kobokan doang heboh banget(?) /lah padahal elu yang paling heboh, gasadar diri buset/

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan tamvan membawa pesanan yang piringnya di taruh di sepanjang tangan. Sebelum memberikan pesanana kepada pelanggan, pelayan itu pun mencoba melakukan ritual atraksi tari piring yang diiringi dengan musik rock. Hebat nya piring itu tak jatuh sama sekali. Kai dan uco pun bersorak sorai heboh sendiri. Pelayan itu pun tersipu malu. Akhirnya karena tak tahan terus terusan dipuji(?) Dia pun memberikan pesanan tadi ke pelanggan, kemudian pergi.

Akhirnya kai dan uco pun menyantap sajian nasi padang nya dengan menggunakan sumpit /yaterus kobokan buat apa ya bapa/cry/

*di dorm*

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Semua lampu sudah dipadamkan, termasuk kamar chanbaek. Semua member juga sudah terlelap. Ini saat nya misi modus dimulai.

Kai : dyo hyunggg, baguun

Uco : kenapa nini ... hyung masih ngantuk ...

Kai : ayo hyung banguun ... aku kan mau mengajarkan hyung dance ... *gasabar*

/Ucap kai sambil membangunkan badan uco secara paksa/

Uco : iyaiya ...

mereka berdua pun ...

..

.

.

.

.

*bersambung*

hari upload : suka suka yang bikin(?) kalo engga jumat/sabtu/minggu

jangan lupa di riview yaaa fav semua muanya kalo bisa;)

thnk u.

LOVE MUCH TO EVERYBODY.

-kecup basah dari kaisoo-


End file.
